The Kurtbastian Series, Part 4: Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Six months after their wedding, Kurt and Sebastian live in New York with Finchel and Blam. Kurt is a front-runner for a role in a Broadway production of Wicked while Sebastian works at his father's law firm. Their happy lives are upturned when they learn a close friend has a life-threatening disease.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, everybody. Recently, I got the idea for a fourth installment to _The Kurtbastian Trilogy_ and this started pumping out of my mind. Unlike the previous two entries, this will get a little distressing for some later on. Just a fair warning.

* * *

Kurt Hummel-Smythe, only 20 years old, was sitting in one of New York's biggest auditoriums. There was a tall redhead on stage singing "_Popular_" from _Wicked_, the musical they were holding auditions for. Kurt knew that the roles of Glinda and Elphaba would be covered by girls and figured to settle with whatever role he was offered. His phone buzzed.

"_Still waiting for the results... –S_"

Kurt smiled at the text message from his husband. It had been six months since he and Sebastian got married. They moved to New York and into a townhouse shared with Rachel, Finn, Sam, and Blaine. It was only recently Kurt had been able to be around Blaine comfortably since the incident that transpired a year earlier. The two were now on good terms; Kurt being married to Sebastian and Blaine in a relationship with Sam. The girl onstage had finished and Kurt clapped. _She's just as good as Rachel, if not better,_ he thought. _Better not tell her that, she'll kill me._

The doors slammed open just as the redhead finished and everyone spun around to see a tall slender man in a vest and scarf.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ashford," the director called. The redhead grinned and jumped off the stage.

"I'm here!" the man announced. "No need for applause."

"Doug Sheridan, I take it?" The director scanned his clipboard.

"That's me," the man said, flinging his bag into a seat and whipping off his sunglasses. "Douglas Vincent Sheridan, the one and only. I will be performing Tears for Fears' classic _Head Over Heels_." He flipped his hair from his eyes and began to sing.

"_How are auditions? –S_"

"_They were fine until the biggest attention whore in the world arrived. –K_"

"_Blaine? Shouldn't he be driving rich people around? –S_"

"_Funny. His name's Doug Sheridan and he's onstage singing Tears for Fears. – K_"

"_You've got this thing in the bag, babe. Just pretend you're singing to me. –S_"

"_I love you. –K_"

"_Ditto. See you at home. –S_"

Kurt put his phone down and went backstage to prep. Sheridan finished and was blowing kisses to the bored-looking auditionees as the director called Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing the seminal Oscar-winning theme to _The Poseidon Adventure_.

"_There's got to be a morning after_

_If we can hold on through the night_

_We have a chance to find the sunshine_

_Let's keep on looking for the light_

_Oh, can't you see the morning after?_

_It's waiting right outside the storm_

_Why don't we cross the bridge together_

_And find the place that's safe and warm?_

_It's not too late_

_We should be giving_

_Only with love can we climb_

_It's not too late_

_Not while we're living_

_Let's put our hands out in time_

_There's got to be a morning after_

_We're moving closer to the shore_

_I know we'll be there by tomorrow_

_And we'll escape the darkness_

_We won't be searching anymore!_"

The red-haired girl stood up, applauding loudly. Kurt saw Doug Sheridan glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

"I'd like to say I got it, Seb, but I don't know yet." Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet, standing in the lobby. Sebastian had just called via Skype and Kurt held the iPad at arm's length.

"My God, you're so adorable when you're excited," Sebastian mused.

"Hey, Kurt, right?" Kurt turned to see the redhead Ashford girl standing there. "You were really good. Amazing, honestly. I'm Tracy, Tracy Ashford."

"Oh, hi, Tracy." Kurt shifted the iPad into his other hand and shook her hand. "Seb, this is Tracy."

"Hi." Sebastian smiled.

"Tracy, this is my husband Sebastian."'

"Smythe! Shouldn't you be working?" A voice interrupted.

"Shit! Gotta go. Nice to meet you, Tracy. See you later, babe," Sebastian said quickly before hanging up.

"Husband?" Tracy looked surprised.

"I'll explain it to you sometime," Kurt said.

"So who's the new guy on the circuit?" Doug Sheridan sneered, walking over and putting an arm on Tracy's shoulder; she shrugged him off.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt decided to play nice and try to befriend Sheridan.

"I don't care what your name is. Just stay out of my way." Sheridan stood face-to-face with Kurt.

"Doug, stop it." Tracy hitched her purse over her shoulder.

"Stay out of this, Trace," he snapped, not looking at her.

"Are you dating this guy?" Kurt looked at Tracy.

"No, he's my idiot stepbrother." Tracy looked as if she were tired of having to explain. "We share the same mom. His stupidity is actually genetic; it comes from his dad. Just ignore him and you'll get on fine."

"Okay." Kurt side-stepped out of Doug's way and walked over to Tracy. Doug opened his mouth to say something when the director opened the door and posted the callbacks list. Doug scanned the list for his name and pumped his fist.

"Sweet. I got a callback for Fiyero."

"I got one for Boq." Kurt examined the list. "And Tracy, you got one for Glinda. As for Elphaba...wait, could it be?" He was shoved out of the way as a tall, black-haired girl ran over.

"Yes! Elphaba, the role I was born to play," she sighed dreamily. "I can see it now. My name in lights: Harmony Levin as Elphaba."

"Harmony?" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Remember me? Kurt from McKinley? Two years ago? The NYADA mixer? Sectionals?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember! You and your club won Sectionals. The Unitards disbanded after that. It's fine, though. I started branching out to community theater. And look at me now: freshman at NYADA, a callback for a Broadway production of _Wicked_, a fabulous boyfriend. I got it all."

"Hey, babe, how'd it go?" A tall, curly brown-haired man walked over and slid an arm around Harmony.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kurt was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Jesse St. James.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Jesse turned to face Kurt. "Hey, Hummel."

"Not living in fear anymore, I see," Kurt replied dryly. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Four months," Harmony said, beaming. "He's the best boyfriend ever. He's so sweet."

Kurt chose to avoid saying anything about Jesse's past with the New Directions and went to grab his knapsack.

* * *

The second Kurt got out of the elevator to the fourth floor, he could smell Sebastian's cooking. He smiled and was about to open the door when it was yanked open.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "How'd it go? Who else was there? Tell me everything."

"Well, remember Harmony? From the NYADA mixer? She goes there now and is a frontrunner for Elphaba," Kurt said, dropping his bag onto the floor while being forcefully dragged to the couch.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that mixer," Rachel groaned. "I can't believe we freaked out over that. Anyway, any other talented people? Or a bunch of _American Idol_ rejects?"

"Yeah, a couple guys came on for Fiyero, but the callback went to this douche named Doug Sheridan..."

"Oh my God, I've heard of him. He's dating that pop star...oh, what's his name? Sebastian!"

"Yeah?" Sebastian called from the kitchen.

"What's the name of that pop star who looks like the guy from _Smash_?"

"Sean Hewitt?"

"Yeah, that's him. It's all over _TMZ_."

"Do I look like someone who watches _TMZ_?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you do watch _Treme_." Sebastian walked into the living room.

"It's called hate-watching!" Kurt replied, pursing his lips.

The door flew open and Blaine walked in. He yanked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Rough day?" Sebastian asked.

"Terrible," Blaine mumbled. "I got my first celebrity chaffeur job and all Joan Rivers does is ask me who I'm wearing and go on about her face lifts. I hope Sam's better off at the modeling agency."

"I don't wanna go back there," Sam's voice moaned. He trudged over, dropped to the floor, and his head fell into Blaine's lap. "Those models are more bitchy than Santana on a bad day."

"What's all the yelling about?" Finn came out of his and Rachel's room, rubbing his eyes.

"No one's yelling." Kurt looked at his stepbrother. "How much did you drink last night?"

"I think, like, two beers." Finn tried to count on his fingers, but clutched his forehead.

"Obviously, someone can't hold his liqour," Sebastian muttered. "Rachel, I think you should keep a closer eye on him when he gets off work."

"Sebastian's right," Rachel agreed, and then she shook her head. "Did I really just say that?"

"Well, we're all here now, so...dinner's ready." Sebastian went back into the kitchen. "Italian night! Carbonara with Minestrone, calamari, and, for dessert, Zabaione. Come on."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_The Morning After_ (Maureen McGovern) - Kurt


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, for the second part of the callbacks, you are free to sing anything that is not from _Wicked_, understood?" The director announced. Kurt sighed and racked his brain for a song while Tracy got onstage and began to sing Christina Aguilera's "_Come On Over_". Then it came to him: the one song that probably said the most about how he felt about who he was...and the related movie that he, Sebastian, Blaine, and Rachel had gone to see seven times in theaters.

"Excellent, Tracy," the director commended. "Kurt, you're up." Kurt took a deep breath and moved onstage, handing the pianist some sheet music.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling since this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_"

* * *

"So it's been a really tough decision, but we've made it," the director said. Everyone was gathered backstage. "Tracy, Doug, Harmony, and Kurt, you are not Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba, or Boq. But all four of you are understudies for the roles. I'm really sorry, guys. I know how much you wanted it." The director turned to leave, but Harmony caught his arm.

"Wait, Mr. Campion, you don't understand," she breathed. "I _need_ this role." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was disappointed, but it was Broadway.

"Miss Levin, I understand the difficulty of not being cast. You four will still appear in the show, only as students at Shiz." Campion pried Harmony's hand from his jacket and walked away.

"Well, that's showbiz." Tracy picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "At least we're in the show, right?"

"Damn, I thought my rendition of "_Bennie and the Jets_" would do it," Doug mumbled.

"I can't believe it. Denial." Harmony was off in her own little world. "This is what it feels like, huh?"

"Is she okay?" Tracy whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," he shrugged.

* * *

Kurt was standing on the subway pad when someone bumped into him. He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, how's it going?" Brody looked a little flustered. "How's Rachel?"

"She's great," Kurt said shortly before turning back towards the tracks. "I see you're well."

"Yeah, I, uh, was just heading home when some asshole shoved me to the side and I bumped into you," he explained. "Sorry about that."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. I gotta go." Kurt hitched up his knapsack and moved towards the arriving train when Brody grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Kurt, hold on a sec," he said. Kurt yanked his arm away. "There's something else Rachel doesn't know and you can't tell her, please. You see," Kurt reached into his pocket and pressed the record button on his phone, "she was my..."

"Your what? Your beard?" When Brody didn't respond, Kurt's eyes widened. "Hold on, seriously?"

"Yeah," Brody muttered, looking at the tile floor. "There was another reason I was always over at the apartment. Can we talk about this in a more private place?"

"Um, no, we can't." Kurt eyed Brody suspiciously. "After everything that's happened, I don't trust you." His other hand reached into his back pocket for his can of mace.

"Kurt, come on, man. I'm not gonna hurt you." Brody inched closer to Kurt.

"The fact that you just said that is enough to know that you were going to. I'll see you, Brody." Kurt stepped onto the train quickly and the doors closed.

* * *

"Rach?" Kurt entered the townhouse and was a little unnerved by the stillness. Usually, when he got home, Sebastian was cooking and Finn was occasionally lying in a recliner watching TV. "Seb? Anyone?"

"Congratulations!" Sebastian, Rachel, Blaine, Sam, and Finn jumped out from behind the couch. Kurt jumped about a foot into the air and clutched his chest, panting.

"Don't do that!" he gasped. "I didn't get the role."

"We know, but you're an understudy and that's still something." Sam clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Look, I'm a little freaked out and this did not help." Kurt sat down on the couch. Sebastian and Rachel flopped down next to him.

"Kurt, babe, what happened?" Sebastian hugged him. Kurt dug his phone out of his pocket and played the recording. A minute later, Rachel looked scandalized, Finn pissed, Blaine confused, and Sebastian was rubbing Kurt's back.

"He spent all that time in the Bushwick apartment because he wanted Kurt? You've got to be fucking kidding." Everyone looked up, shocked. Rachel never swore. "Look, no offense, Kurt, but he said he was straight when I met him."

"Was he auditioning or something?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"No, it was in the subway. He bumped into me," Kurt explained.

"You're not taking the subway alone," Blaine spoke up. "I don't know what this guy is thinking and I don't like it."

"Just promise not to go bat-shit crazy again. We don't need someone else in a wheelchair." Sebastian clutched Kurt's hand.

"_We will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and us will still live on_

_We will always be with you_

_We'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Other memories may fade_

_But the ones that we made are eternal as a a star_

_Now we're part of who you are_,"

Rachel, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Finn all sang together.

"Thanks, guys," Kurt smiled. His phone rang. Looking down, he chuckled. "Even when they're over five-hundred miles away, Niff still knows when to ruin the moment." He answered it. "Hey, guys."

"Kurt?" It was Jeff. "You and Seb need to come home now. Please, you have to."

"Whoa, Jeff, take a deep breath. What's wrong?"

"It's Nick," Jeff's voice broke. "He's really sick. Doctor says it's life-threatening. Nicky could die. Please come home."

* * *

_**A/N**_: Please leave reviews?

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Let It Go_ (_Frozen_) - Kurt

-_I Will Always Be with You_ (_All Dogs Go to Heaven 2_) - Rachel, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Finn


End file.
